1. Field of the Invention
Media and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a patterned medium and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, a high recording density patterned medium on which a nano-scale recording pattern and a servo pattern for obtaining location information of a head relative to a target track are formed and a method of manufacturing such a high recording density patterned medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With information devices such as computers quickly improving in performance, there is a need for a high-density information storage medium. Recently, a patterned medium in which bits are physically spaced apart from each other by a predetermined pitch by forming a pattern such that recording and information maintenance can be easily achieved under high recording density conditions has been actively studied.
In order to increase the recording density of the patterned media, the size of the unit pattern corresponding to one bit must be designed to a nano-scale. That is, in order to realize a high recording density greater than 1 Tb/in2, a fine patterning technology for realizing a 25 nm pitch is essentially required. However, it is difficult to realize a fine pattern less than 100 nm using the currently used lithography technology. For example, a photo-resist is thinly deposited on a substrate and the photo-resist is exposed to light emitted through a predetermined pattern to form a physical pattern on the substrate through a developing process. Therefore, the resolution obtained by the above mentioned process is limited by the wave of light.
Meanwhile, a read/write head reads and writes data from or to the patterned medium while a read/write head follows a target track. At this point, the read/write head may stray from the target track due to an external impact or an internal operation error. To prevent this tracking error, there is a need to form a servo pattern for obtaining location information of the head on the patterned medium. Since the servo pattern performs a different function than the recording pattern, the pattern shape and size of the servo pattern are different from those of the recording pattern for the data region. Therefore, there is a need to apply a different process for the servo patterns than for the recording patterns.